


Бог послал, а вы держитесь

by gokuderpules



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Absurd, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Bad Humor, M/M, Partners to Lovers, Time Travel Fix-It, Tudor Era
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gokuderpules/pseuds/gokuderpules
Summary: Поломка машины времени приводит к тому, что двух горе-путешественников забрасывает в 1536 год. Теперь они вынуждены спасать Тинтернское аббатство от войск короля Генриха VIII, и никто не может дать гарантий, переживут они осаду или нет.Продолжение фанфика "Coincidences", где Юри Кацуки - историк, а Виктор Никифоров - "благородный жулик" с машиной времени.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 16





	Бог послал, а вы держитесь

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AhPuch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhPuch/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Coincidences](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772204) by [gokuderpules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gokuderpules/pseuds/gokuderpules). 



> Осторожно, насилие над исторической матчастью (предупреждение, которого нет в списке, но которое там должно быть).
> 
> Написано на конкурс в группе "Перлы из фанфиков по Yuri on Ice" по картинке, которую мне дала моя булочка с корицей:  
> https://i2-prod.walesonline.co.uk/incoming/article9153403.ece/ALTERNATES/s1227b/SJP_ECH_300415_01stars22420JPG.jpg  
> Надеюсь, я справился.

Виктор принципиально не курил сигарет — говорил, та ещё гадость. Только сигары, причём старого кубинского производства (не раньше 1920-х, если быть точным), только раз в пару месяцев, в хорошей компании и под хороший виски — и то, когда в его жизни появился Юри с его аллергией на табак, Виктор даже сигарами баловаться перестал. Однако сейчас c башни открывался такой умиротворяющий вид на воспетую в балладе Вордсворта долину реки Уай и королевские войска, осаждавшие крепостные стены, что Виктору как-то поневоле хотелось затянуться. Желательно — какой-нибудь гадостью вроде Беломорканала.

— Юри, когда, говоришь, я умру? — спросил он, улыбаясь нарочито беззаботно, старательно делая вид, что уж ему-то, пришельцу из далекого будушего, точно не стоит ничего бояться в тихом-мирном XVI веке. Ни стрелы в солнечное сплетение, ни аркебузной пули в голову… так, стоп, лучше не вспоминать рассказы монахов о том, что случилось с их товарищами при первом штурме, это определённо не лучший способ поднять боевой дух.

— Ты-то в 1904 году, а вот насчёт меня история умалчивает, — губы Юри едва заметно дрожали, хоть он и старался держаться молодцом. За всё время их путешествий

Виктор старался беречь Юри и держать его подальше от всевозможных войн и катастроф, но неожиданный сбой машины времени привёл их в самый эпицентр осады Тинтернского аббатства. А о печальной участи, которая постигла в эпоху Генриха VIII сопротивлявшиеся монастыри, Виктор и Юри знали прекрасно. Пожалуй, даже слишком.

Виктор вскинул на плечо тяжёлый арбалет.

— Во внутреннем дворе безопасно. Сходи, проверь, перезагрузилась ли система. Я буду дежурить здесь, — он снова выглянул в узкий оконный проём. Вечерело, и королевские войска по-прежнему стояли у стен — впрочем, глупо было надеяться, что они уйдут сами.

— Только не стреляй первым. Они могут пойти в атаку, а это нам ни к чему. Пусть ждут подкрепления, припасов в монастыре пока достаточно. — Юри привычным жестом поправил очки и исчез во тьме коридора.

Он был очень умным и сообразительным, на самом деле, и Виктор нисколько не жалел, что полгода назад изменил своей привычке действовать в одиночку и обзавёлся спутником, настолько не похожим на него самого. Их отношения нельзя было назвать гладкими, они и ссорились, и спорили до хрипоты — здравомыслящий и благородный Юри далеко не всегда одобрял те авантюры, в которые ввязывался Виктор; однако в критической ситуации они работали на удивление слаженно. Пожалуй, можно было сказать, что Юри — ум, честь и совесть их тандема, а Виктор… Виктор — шило. Понятно, где.

Виктор вновь с тоской окинул взглядом пёстрые красно-синие знамёна.

— Показал любимому Лас-Вегас, нечего сказать, — пробормотал он, не зная, смеяться ему или плакать.

Потрёпанная кольчуга поверх пижонского костюма «под Кларка Гейбла» — это смешно. А безответная влюблённость в собственного спутника — ещё смешнее.

***

Когда неопознанная синяя будка с грохотом приземлилась в клуатре Тинтернского аббатства, в голове отца Ричарда промелькнула лишь одна мысль: «пропал мой бедный огород». А когда из будки вывалились двое крайне странно одетых мужчин, отец Ричард, грешным делом, подумал, что это новый сюрприз от короля-безбожника, и выхватил припрятанный под рясой кинжал — он, конечно, мирный слуга Господа и так далее, но время неспокойное, лучше быть начеку. Впрочем, пришельцы вовсе не собирались вступать в бой, лишь недоумённо переглядывались, словно пытаясь понять, куда их занесло; и у них определённо не было ничего похожего на оружие — разве что крошечная чёрная коробочка в руках у одного из них.

(Маленькая чёрная коробочка была на самом деле языковой матрицей, спи… позаимствованной Виктором из двадцать третьего века — ради благих научных целей, конечно же.)

Первым заговорил тот, который пониже — отец Ричард и не видел никогда людей с таким странным разрезом глаз.

— Где это мы? — спросил он приятным голосом на вполне себе чистом английском языке («Староанглийский язык образца XIV–XVI веков, лингвистическая база основана на материале «Кентерберийских рассказов» Джефри Чосера и нескольких исторических хроник, словарный запас — ок. 30 000 слов, идиом и устойчивых выражений», как заботливо сообщил дисплей автопереводчика).

— В Лас-Вегасе тридцатых, как я и обещал, — усмехнулся второй мужчина, высокий, светловолосый, с очень бледной кожей, какую отец Ричард видел лишь у благородных дам, мазавших щёки свинцовыми белилами. — Правда, он, кажется, немного изменился за лето.

— Настолько, что превратился в средневековый монастырь? — Первый мужчина скептически приподнял бровь.

Второй пожал плечами:

— А что? Может быть, это островок спасения в царстве бурлеска, казино и прочей бездуховности… Отличный денёк сегодня, не правда ли, святой отец? — Он обаятельно улыбнулся и протянул руку несчастному аббату. Тот отпрянул на несколько шагов и принялся истово креститься.

— Колдовство!.. Дьявольщина!.. Матерь Божья, Дева Мария, спаси меня грешного, прими мою душу, Господи… — Он прижался спиной к толстой колонне и зажмурился, ожидая, что сейчас под его ногами разверзнется бездна и поглотит его, или его испепелит гром небесный, или произойдёт ещё что-нибудь из ряда вон выходящее.

Произошло. Где-то совсем поблизости зазвучала музыка, какой отец Ричард и не слыхал ранее; ослабевший от потрясения, он не мог даже понять, это пение ангелов или адские крики чертей — скорее последнее, потому что, во-первых, достопочтенный аббат так и не успел отмолить себе грех мздоимства, а во-вторых, для ангела голос певца был какой-то слишком уж гнусавый, по правде говоря.

Две пары заботливых рук подхватили его, обессилевшего; сквозь шум в ушах отец Ричард слышал голоса тех двоих, говоривших загадочные слова — колдовские заклинания, что ли?

— Ну вот и что ты наделал, Виктор?

— Я?! Я понятия не имел, что сюда могут доходить звонки! Знаешь, мобильная связь — самая странная вещь на свете, раз ловит в шестнадцатом веке, но не ловит между Тамбовом и Сызранью.

— Да не в этом дело! Кто поставил мне на звонок «Цвет настроения синий»?!

— Только на номер Плисецкого, клянусь честью! Я просто обязан был…

— Честью он клянётся… Если бедный святой отец умрёт от потрясения, клянусь честью, ты отправишься за ним следом, ясно?

Эти слова окончательно убедили отца Ричарда, что его земной жизни пришёл конец, и он счёл за лучшее благоразумно отключиться.

***

— Он даже дату мне показывает, подумать только, — пробормотал Юри, не в силах оторвать взгляд от экрана телефона, на котором белым по тёмно-синему высвечивалось: «15:41 26 Jun 1536».

— Друг мой, это божественный знак. Никак, сам Иисус установил здесь мегафоновскую точку доступа.

Юри сделал глубокий вдох и медленно сосчитал до тридцати. Недавно он начал изучать различные практики медитации, чтобы справляться с гневом; впрочем, лучше всего его сдерживала простая мысль, что Виктор — единственный, кто может нормально управлять этой чёртовой недоТАРДИС. Нет, конечно, Юри мог бы попробовать выжить самостоятельно в XVI веке, автопереводчик в помощь; может быть, ему удалось бы сделать карьеру на духовном поприще и стать первым аббатом-монголоидом в европейской истории… в эпоху, когда аббатства по всей Англии разрушались и упразднялись, да. Так себе идея.

Иногда Юри действительно хотелось бросить все эти путешествия во времени и вернуться к своей прежней жизни, на старый добрый истфак, где жизнь тянется медленно, со скоростью скрипучей бюрократической машины, и никакие горе-таймлорды не впутывают тебя в почти криминальные истории, ещё и отпуская дурацкие шуточки в процессе. По-хорошему, Виктор Никифоров никаким повелителем времени не был — обычный земной человек 1822 года рождения, с машиной времени, доставшейся ему от полусумасшедшего викторианского изобретателя и превращённой из скрипучей полуржавой железяки во вполне приличный аналог ТАРДИС. А ещё с золотыми руками, золотыми мозгами, полным отсутствием моральных принципов и ужаснейшим чувством юмора.

Может быть, поэтому Юри и подсел на путешествия с ним, как подсаживаются на сигареты или алкоголь — так, что каждый раз после возвращения в нормальную жизнь ему становилось ужасно тоскливо, и он снова ждал, словно праздника, знакомого «вурп-вурп-вурп» и неизменного «Привет, любовь моя, я соскучился. Как насчёт…»

Фраза «Любовь моя», конечно же, в исполнении Виктора ничего не значила, обычная шутливая галантность. Так же, как и «свет моей жизни», «отрада души моей» и куча, куча, куча других не менее слащавых аналогов.

— Нашатырный спирт у тебя? Спасибо. Надеюсь, ты уже придумал, как мы будем выпутываться из этой ситуации? — Юри осторожно положил аббату на лоб мокрое полотенце.

— Думаю. Надо им устроить какую-нибудь мистификацию, сделать вид, что мы какие-нибудь посланники Господа или что-то в этом духе. Они народ средневековый, наивный, поверят. Осень Средневековья, как ты говоришь…

— Не я, а Хёйзинга, — поправил Юри. — И на континенте в это время уже давно Ренессанс.

— Так то на континенте, а это Англия. У англичан всё не как у людей.

Юри смочил нашатырём платок и осторожно поднёс к носу аббата. Тот инстинктивно сморщился, что-то промычал — и начал чихать так, что чуть не свалился с лавки. Юри тут же подхватил его на руки, бросив Виктору:

— Открой окно, скорее!

Виктор подошёл к стрельчатому окну, чуть поднатужившись, открыл рассохшиеся ставни — и еле успел отскочить в сторону.

Стрела бесшумно пролетела через всю комнату, ударилась о каменную стену и, переломившись у самого наконечника, упала на пол.

Юри и Виктор не успели даже переглянуться, как в комнату влетел запыхавшийся человек в чёрной рясе и с выбритой тонзурой, и, даже не обратив внимания на посторонних людей, закричал:

— Святой отец, беда! Беда! Они перекрыли нам южную дорогу, брата Герберта у ворот застрелили! Не дай Господь, опять в атаку пойдут!

— Закрыть все ворота, — слабым, но твёрдым голосом произнёс чуть пришедший в себя аббат. — Берите все арбалеты, которые у нас есть, и поднимайтесь на башню. И отправьте кого-нибудь на поиски, я точно помню, у нас должна быть где-то старая пищаль. Будем обороняться.

Дождавшись, когда монах уйдёт, аббат позволил себе немного дать слабину — закрыл лицо руками и затрясся мелкой дрожью.

— Святой отец, не бойтесь нас. Мы не причиним вам вреда, всё хорошо, — робко попытался успокоить его Юри, практически не надеясь на успех — всё-таки потрясение для бедняги было слишком сильным, ещё и во время войны. Однако стоило отдать аббату должное — он очень быстро взял себя в руки снова, и Юри даже невольно проникся к нему уважением.

— Так я ещё жив, — пробормотал он медленно, словно пытаясь свыкнуться с этой мыслью. — И вы не тронули меня, хотя могли бы… — Он принялся что-то прощупывать за пазухой и, нащупав, с облегчением вздохнул. — Крест на месте, всё на месте… Кто вы такие? Кто прислал вас сюда? Дьявол, чтобы погубить наши души, или Господь — нам во спасение?

— Второе, — быстро сказал Виктор прежде, чем Юри успел открыть рот. — Мы эти, э-э-э… архангелы. Я Михаил, а он Гавриил. Нас Бог послал. Уж послал, так послал… на три весёлых буковки. К вам, в смысле.

Аббат недоверчиво сощурился:

— Архангелы? По правде говоря, я представлял вас совсем иначе. И почему вы называли друг друга в разговоре другими именами?

— Это наши псевдонимы. То есть, позывные, — попытался выкрутиться Виктор, чувствуя, что дело пахнет жареным. — Мы в разных обличьях приходим на землю и иногда вынуждены скрываться под другими именами на всякий случай. Так что у нас много разных имён: Виктор и Юри, Киса и Ося, Бонни и Клайд, Болек и Лёлек, Штепсель и Тарапунька, Гаргантюа и Пантагрюэль…

— Винтик и Шпунтик, — закончил за него Юри, кинув на Виктора испепеляющий взгляд. — Вы уж простите его, он недавно летал в будущее по своим архангельским делам и, кажется, головой застрял в эпохе развитого социализма.

Аббат покачал головой.

— Наверное, грешно спрашивать такое у посланцев Господних. Credo quia absurdum…** И всё же, чем вы докажете свои слова?

Виктор посерьёзнел.

— Мы заставим ваших врагов обратиться в бегство, — заявил он твёрдым тоном, не допускающим никаких возражений.

— Так вы действительно пришли спасти нас? — Строгое лицо аббата буквально загорелось надеждой. — Но как?

— Пока не знаю, — честно признался Виктор. — Господь не снабдил нас никакими инструкциями на этот счёт, но мы что-нибудь придумаем. А пока я бы посоветовал Вам укрыться где-нибудь в безопасном месте и выпить немного вина. Вам нужно прийти в себя.

Аббат решительно поднялся с лавки и чуть пошатнулся — ноги ещё держали его слабо.

— Я пойду в церковь и вознесу хвалу Господу. Воистину, неисповедимы пути Его, — он чуть улыбнулся, вышел из комнаты и, держась за стену, медленно направился вдоль по коридору.

Юри стоял неподвижно, скрестив руки на груди, и смотрел на Виктора с сардонической усмешкой.

— Что тут скажешь, — негромко произнёс он. — Молодец, Миша.

Виктор растерянно улыбнулся в ответ.

— Я знаю, Гаврик.

***

— Программа восстановлена, двигатели в норме, — доложил Юри спустя полчаса после того, как Виктор отправил его в клуатр проверить машину. — Теоретически, мы уже можем вернуться домой.

Виктор опустил арбалет и, поморщившись, чуть подвигал затёкшим плечом.

— А практически? — спросил он и попытался сделать левой рукой «мельницу», насколько позволяла тесная башня.

— Практически — тоже.

Виктор поднял глаза на Юри — тот замялся, отвёл взгляд. Конечно, ему было страшно здесь, его, как и Виктора, могли убить в любой момент, и Юри, мягко говоря, был немного не подготовлен к боевым действиям. Немного — от слова «совсем». Естественно, ему хотелось выпутаться из этой истории и перевести дух в хоть относительно безопасной обстановке, но…

Во взгляде Юри читалось смятение. Будто инстинкт самосохранения отчаянно боролся в его душе с совестью, долгом, честью — всем тем, что для Юри действительно было не пустым звуком.

Да и для Виктора тоже, как бы он, прячась за своим дурацким чувством юмора и напускным цинизмом, ни пытался доказывать обратное.

Юри зажмурился и покачал головой.

— Пусть стоит в клуатре, Виктор. Улететь мы всегда можем…

Виктор осторожно взял его за руку, придвинулся совсем близко, пытаясь заглянуть прямо в глаза. Юри не отстранился: лишь поджал губы, чтобы они не тряслись, и сжал пальцы крепче. Страха в его взгляде уже почти не было — была стальная, непоколебимая, отчаянная решимость.

— Кажется, в тебе всё-таки есть что-то от камикадзе, Юри, — Виктор тепло улыбнулся.

— Возможно.

Виктор выпустил его руку из своей — и, пока Юри не успел растеряться, просто обнял его, прижав к себе крепко-крепко.

— Ты бы всё равно не дал мне бросить их в беде, — пробормотал он, уткнувшись носом в тёмную, чуть отросшую шевелюру.

— Ты бы и сам их не бросил.

Виктор фыркнул.

— Откуда ты знаешь? Я же гад, каких поискать.

— Гад, конечно, — кивнул Юри. — А ещё архангел.

Виктор вдруг немного отстранился и вновь уставился Юри в глаза.

— Мне пришла в голову идея, — произнёс он медленно, чуть ли не по слогам, пытаясь ухватить за хвост гениально-идиотскую мысль.

— Безумная? — уточнил Юри.

— Ещё какая.

— Отлично. Я в деле.

Виктор рассмеялся. Как же он, чёрт возьми, любил эти минуты, когда у него в голове сам собой складывался безумный план — и когда Юри, обычно здравомыслящий и правильный до безобразия, без раздумий соглашался принять в нём участие, полностью Виктору доверяя.

— Кстати, знаешь, что? — произнёс он вдруг, лукаво улыбнувшись. — Скажу тебе одну вещь. Это спойлер, как говорила одна моя сериальная коллега, и я не собирался тебе его раскрывать, иначе жить неинтересно. Но сейчас крайний случай, так что…

— Что за вещь, не тяни, — Юри чуть напрягся.

Виктор выдержал театральную паузу и торжественно произнёс:

— Я видел твоё имя и фамилию в 2046 году. С приставкой «доктор исторических наук, академик и почётный профессор». Так что, любовь моя, не умрёшь ты в шестнадцатом веке.

— Правда? — спросил Юри с какой-то детской надеждой, точь-в-точь, как аббат Ричард какую-то пару часов назад.

— Чистейшая правда.

Юри улыбнулся светло-светло, словно огромный камень упал с его души.

— Замечательно. Так какой у тебя безумный план?

***

— Виктор, — простонал Юри, закрыв лицо уже двумя руками, потому что фейспалма одной рукой тут определённо было недостаточно. — Просто скажи мне, зачем ты держишь в машине времени марлевые крылья феечки Винкс?!

Виктор пожал плечами.

— Да просто так, решил, что в хозяйстве пригодятся. И не прогадал ведь! Надеюсь, ты не будешь это отрицать?

— Пригодились — не то слово, — покачал головой Юри. — В двадцать первом веке тебя бы тоже испугались, правда, немного по другой причине.

— «Забудь про леность и покой, листая новые страницы судьбы Свердловской областной психиатрической больницы», — пропел Виктор, поправляя тунику из простыни и нимб из светодиодной ленты.

— Вот-вот.

Заглянув в чан с водой (зеркал в монашеских корпусах, конечно же, не было) и убедившись, что он выглядит вполне себе по-архангельски, Виктор засиял, как рождественская ёлка, и горделиво продефилировал в сторону церкви. Юри семенил за ним, таща в руках громкоговоритель, сабвуфер и моток проводов, потому что не архангельское это, знаете ли, дело — тяжёлые динамики таскать.

В церкви к тому времени уже собралась вся братия в полном составе — всем было ужасно любопытно посмотреть на настоящих архангелов; и, едва завидев издали Виктора в его полном блеске и великолепии, они тут же, как по указке, принялись креститься.

Виктор, широко улыбаясь, помахал им рукой (любил он внимание публики, что уж там), пока Юри, пользуясь тем, что все отвлеклись, осторожно поставил сабвуфер на короб малого органа и протянул провод до клуатра, подключая его к единственному, наверное, во всём шестнадцатом веке источнику электросети — к машине времени.

План был, в общем-то, прост. Виктор должен был подняться с громкоговорителем на плоскую крышу башни, так, чтобы его издалека было видно во мраке ночи — для этого он прикрепил остатки светодиодной ленты и на тунику, и на крылья. Юри же должен был обеспечить соответствующий музыкальный фон, так, чтобы осаждавшие аббатство его хорошо услышали за крепостной стеной, поэтому сабвуфер и решили поставить на короб органа в самой церкви — чтобы звук лучше резонировал и акустика была хорошая. В качестве музыкального сопровождения решили выбрать знаменитую токкату Баха — всё равно её пока не написали, и она отлично подходила на роль грозной божественной музыки, под которую липовый архангел и должен был обещать королевским войскам все несчастья на их голову, если они не оставят монахов Тинтернского аббатства в покое.

Пока Юри суетился, монахи уже осмелели вплоть до наглости; некоторые так и норовили Виктора потрогать, и тот уворачивался от них, шутливо ворча:

— Ну вы, Фомы Неверующие, руками полегче! — а сам веселился, как малое дитя.

Юри, поняв, что звать его бесполезно, осторожно подошёл к нему и тронул за плечо:

— Я всё сделал. Пора.

Виктор, разом посерьёзнев, кивнул:

— Пора.

Юри лихорадочно нащупал его пальцы, стиснул в своей руке.

— Справишься? — спросил он, чувствуя, как сердце его замирает. И не то, чтобы он сомневался в Викторе, вовсе даже наоборот, но… а вдруг не подействует? А вдруг в него выстрелят? Цифра «1904» тоже не даёт стопроцентной гарантии, тем более, когда аркебуза пробивает металлический доспех на расстоянии сотни шагов, а на Викторе нет и кольчуги…

— Поцелуй меня.

Юри отпрянул, проморгался, думая, что ему показалось. Поцеловать? Виктора? Что?! Нет, стоп, простите. ЧТО?!

Он растерянно посмотрел на Виктора, думая, что тот шутит, не более; но Виктор был совершенно серьёзен.

— К-куда? — тихо спросил Юри, надеясь, что обойдётся, что это будет просто ободряющий поцелуй в щёчку, не больше, что он не умрёт от разрыва сердца прямо тут.

— Ну, или можно, я сам тебя поцелую? — спросил Виктор всё так же, без тени шутливости, и Юри сам не заметил, как ответил ему нерешительным кивком.

Когда губы Виктора мягко коснулись его губ, Юри казалось, что он разучился дышать, стоять и вообще хоть как-то функционировать.

Только бы это не прекращалось. Только бы это не прекра…

Так. Кажется, этот поцелуй слишком затянулся.

Ну и хорошо.

…Когда Виктор отпустил его, Юри не сразу вспомнил, где он находится, и тот факт, что они, вообще-то, целуются — два взрослых мужика — в католической церкви, на глазах у монахов, подействовал на него, как холодный ушат.

— Вы, друзья, не обращайте внимания. Архангелы бесполые, поэтому за содомию это не считается. И вообще, это был всего лишь невинный дружеский поцелуй на удачу, — Виктор выглядел таким радостным и беззаботным, будто он шёл вести детский утренник, а не убеждать целую армию отступить.

Щёки Юри пылали огнём, и он хотел лишь одного — провалиться сквозь землю. Дружеский поцелуй на удачу, как же.

— Пора, — повторил Виктор и, приобняв Юри, на этот раз действительно невинно чмокнул его в щёчку. Юри привстал на цыпочки, чтобы дотянуться до его уха, и еле слышно шепнул:

— Гад.

— Люблю тебя, — в тон ему ответил Виктор и, отстранившись, беззаботно направился в сторону лестницы.

Теперь все взгляды были обращены к Юри, как к единственному представителю Рая в этом сакральном месте, и, наверное, за всю свою жизнь он не чувствовал себя настолько неловко. Смартфон в его руках дрожал, грозя каждую минуту выпасть из рук, экран упорно отказывался подчиняться мокрым от волнения пальцам. Аббат встал на колени и принялся молиться, монахи сделали то же самое, и Юри, даром что он не христианин, очень хотелось к ним присоединиться.

Кажется, Виктор уже должен был залезть на крышу. Так. Спокойно. Нужно просто нажать на нужный трек…

Просто. Нажать. На нужный. Трек.

Оглушительный рёв музыки заставил Юри отбежать в дальний конец церкви — ближе выдержать её было невозможно. В первую минуту он даже не понял, ЧТО включил; где-то за стеной, кажется, раздавались какие-то крики, какие-то голоса, но их всех нещадно заглушал бит… бит? В токкате Баха?

Юри зажал уши и зажмурился, сквозь шум пытаясь прислушаться и понять наконец, что именно сейчас ревело на всю долину реки Уай.

_«Цвет настроения — синий, внутри мартини, а в руках бикини…_  
_Под песню «Синий иней» она так чувствует себя богиней…»_

Юри отполз в самый угол и, прислонившись к стене, истерически расхохотался. Он смеялся буквально до хрипоты, до слёз, горьких, жгучих, стекающих вниз по щекам, стирал их — и заливался хохотом снова, и даже не знал, сколько времени он уже провёл так, просто смеясь, плача и смеясь над всем на свете — над жизнью, над смертью, над войной, над Богом. Ему казалось, что прошла уже целая вечность, прежде чем сквозь его собственный смех начали пробиваться чьи-то ликующие крики:

— Они бегут! Они и правда бегут! Врассыпную! Братья, мы спасены!!!

***

— Таким образом, Тинтернское аббатство было сдано без боя 3 сентября 1563 года, и разжалованный аббат Ричард Уайк вместе с остатками братии покинул его, скрывшись в неизвестном направлении. Сохранившиеся документы позволяют предположить, что аббат Уайк был безответным, малодушным человеком, не сумевшим дать отпор войскам и защитить монахов…

Юри поморщился, когда докладчика — вполне заслуженного историка, судя по количеству титулов и регалий, — проводили громкими аплодисментами. Об июньской обороне в докладе было ни слова; впрочем, Юри и сам не встречал никаких упоминаний о ней, хоть и искал их специально по всему интернету после возвращения. Нет, никаких документов, никакой информации в хрониках — словно и не было этого эпизода никогда.

Или же королевские хронисты предпочли умолчать о столь бесславном поражении.

Самое обидное — Юри никак не мог опровергнуть расхожую версию, потому что не было никаких документальных опровержений. Тинтернское аббатство и правда было сдано в сентябре без боя — но только потому, что Юри сам посоветовал отцу Ричарду сделать это, чтобы спасти оставшихся в живых монахов. И уж точно отца Ричарда нельзя была назвать слабым или трусливым даже в данной ситуации, Юри лично видел, какими внутренними терзаниями ему дался этот выбор… но как это подтвердить в двадцать первом веке, чем? Какой адекватный человек поверит ему, если Юри скажет, что лично встречался с аббатом, жившим пятьсот лет назад? И уж тем более, какой адекватный человек поверит, что войско Генриха VIII испугалось песни Филиппа Киркорова и феечки в светодиодах?!

Виктор уже ждал его в кафе неподалёку, и перед ним на столике стоял коктейль. Всего один. Но с двумя трубочками и украшениями в виде сердечек и лебедей. Кажется, определённая польза от незапланированного путешествия всё-таки была — по крайней мере, один внутренний вопрос Виктор и Юри для себя уже прояснили.

— Привет, любовь моя. Я соскучился, — Виктор галантно поцеловал его руку, и Юри, обычно воспринимавший это как шутку, густо покраснел.

— Как хорошо, что эта конференция проводится в Кардиффе. А то у тебя на родине Милоновы водятся, — пробормотал он, присаживаясь.

— Раньше тебя почему-то не смущало, когда я целовал тебе ручку, — Виктор игриво подмигнул.

— О, перестань. Ты прекрасно знаешь, почему.

Виктор пододвинул ему коктейль.

— Как конференция?

— Доклад о тебе прошёл на ура.

— Я и не сомневался, — фыркнул Виктор.

— Ещё бы, ты же сам мне передал все нужные документы, — Юри почему-то было и смешно, и неловко. Ему казалось, что результат дался ему недостаточно большой ценой, будто по блату — в конце концов, какому ещё историку повезло быть лично знакомым с предметом собственного исследования… настолько лично.

Виктор внимательно посмотрел на него, чуть наклонив голову.

— Ты недоволен, — заметил он. Юри усмехнулся:

— Какой ты проницательный.

— Нет, серьёзно, что не так? — Виктор пододвинулся поближе, осторожно приобнял его за плечи. — Тебя не устраивает твоя карьера? Почему? У тебя же всё складывается отлично, ты уже без пяти минут кандидат наук…

Юри покачал головой.

— Мне что-то больше не хочется в этом участвовать. Мне надоело слушать чужие доклады, зная, что всё на самом деле было по-другому, но не имея возможности это доказать. Если нет соответствующих документов, что я им скажу? Что сам был свидетелем этих событий? Да мне скорую вызовут после такого! Не знаю, как я буду защищать докторскую диссертацию и становиться почётным академиком, мне уже настолько противно, если честно…

— Так ты не будешь никаким почётным академиком.

Юри замер.

— Что?..

— Я соврал, — Виктор виновато склонил голову. — Я не видел твоей фамилии ни в каком 2046 году. Я это всё придумал, чтобы ты чувствовал себя спокойнее. Чтобы, ну… меньше боялся смерти.

— Вот как? — протянул Юри. — Что ж. Наверное, мне стоит на это обидеться?

Виктор склонил голову ещё ниже. Сердце противно, протяжно заныло, будто умоляя не разбивать его, пощадить — будто от Виктора это зависело.

Он украдкой взглянул на Юри, боясь, что тот будет сердит… но Юри почему-то улыбался.

— Ты чего, ну? — Он протянул руку и легонько потрепал Виктора по белобрысой голове. — Всё нормально. Я совсем не обижаюсь. Мне так намного проще, я теперь могу с чистой совестью бросить всё это и посвятить свою жизнь только путешествиям с тобой. Ты ведь сам говорил, что мечтаешь об этом, разве нет?

Виктор лишь молча положил ему голову на плечо.

— Один маленький вопрос, — произнёс вдруг Юри, задумчиво перебирая пальцами его волосы. — Когда я всё-таки умру?

— М-м-м… не могу сказать.

— То есть, не знаешь?

Виктор чуть улыбнулся — лишь дрогнули уголки губ.

— Знаю. Я специально узнавал, пока ты был на конференции. И, когда узнал, успокоился — по идее, ты проживёшь очень долго, и всё у тебя будет хорошо. Просто… помнишь, как говорила одна моя сериальная коллега? Спойлеры. Не хочу спойлерить тебе сейчас. Иначе жить будет неинтересно.

Пальцы едва заметно сжали край фотографии, спрятанной в нагрудном кармане — старой фотографии, ещё кабинетной, на картонке. С фотографии весело улыбалось двое очень пожилых людей, русский и японец — известные в Париже маршаны и ценители искусства.

На фотографии стояла дата.

1903 год.


End file.
